


yes sir

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s dark in the room. dust dances in the small slivers of light that enter the room through small parts in the heavy curtain. the room smells like smoke and cologne and you think you smell cake, too.<br/>you want to touch him but you’re in fucking handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it’s dark in the room. dust dances in the small slivers of light that enter the room through small parts in the heavy curtain. the room smells like smoke and cologne and you think you smell cake, too.

 

he’s sitting on the edge of the bed now, facing away from you. tall and proper. you want to touch him but you’re in fucking handcuffs.

you whimper a little and shake your fists.

he chuckles. takes a drag of his cigarette. turns, leans down, blows a puff of smoke in your face.

you cough.

“fuck, _please_ ,” you whisper. you can hardly fucking talk.

he looks at you sternly.

“what did i say about speaking, roxy?”

his voice is authoritative and intimidating and soft and really fucking hot, all at once.

you take a breath.

“i’m not to speak,” you whisper.

he smirks, takes another drag.

“good girl.”

smoke escapes his smirking lips as he speaks and a familiar tingle settles between your legs.

something about his voice just fuckin

tears you apart

in the _best fucking way_.

 

he traces callused fingertips down your bare thigh,

plays with the cuff of your sock.

you shiver and clench your teeth.

“soon, my dear,” he says.

and he stands up

and he’s gone,

disappeared around the corner.

you hear him rustling about in the closet.

you whimper,

and he responds with a _tsk_ ing noise from the other side of the wall.

 

you sigh and rest your head on the pillows.

after a few moments he appears around the corner,

belt missing from the loops of charcoal grey slacks,

white oxford shirt untucked,

tie loose.

and you want to just

reach out

and grab his tie

and drag him to the bed with it

and just

_fuck him_

and it’s like he knows what you’re thinking

because he chuckles

as he moves a chair from his desk to the foot of the bed.

  
  
he walks along the side of the bed,

up to where your head is,

bends down a little

moves a cold hand under the thin fabric of your tank top to brush against your stomach.

you shiver and groan.

his other hand holds one of your wrists.

he lowers his face

until his lips are at your ear

and whispers

“do you want to touch yourself for me?”

and you nod and let out a squeak.

“use your words, roxy,” he says,

and you take a shaky breath

and he digs blunt fingernails into your hip

and you manage to get out,

“yeah,”

a tiny,

weak

whisper.

  
he removes his hands from your stomach and wrists,

stands up and looms over you.

“that’s not what i want,” he says,

“and you know it.”

you take another breath

“yes...”

he quirks an eyebrow

“ _yes_ i want to touch myself”

he crosses his arms over his chest

and you just

nearly fucking sob,

“ _yes_ i want to touch myself sir”

and he smiles

and pulls a key from his pocket

undoes the cuffs

sets them on the nightstand with the key

gently rubs your sore wrists.

and then he’s walking away

sitting down in the chair at the foot of the bed.

  
once he’s settled, he says,

“sit up.”

you obey, crossing your legs

and wait for his next command.

and _fuck_ is it hot when he gives you commands.

“take off your shirt.”

your hands are shaking

your fingertips, your arms

trembling

as you move your hands down to pull at the hem of your top

pull it off of yourself

slowly

hesitantly

toss it to the ground beside the bed.

his voice is quiet when he says

“now your bra”

but it’s still authoritative

and it still leaves a tingling between your legs.

 

you reach behind you

undo the clasp with shaking fingers

and the bra begins to slip forward,

hanging by the straps on your shoulders.

you move the straps down your arms

and discard the bra with the shirt.

he hums appreciatively,

and says,

“play with them.”

 

  
you look up at him

and you don’t know why you’re confused

his command was clear as day but

“go on. play with those lovely tits.”

and you sigh

and slowly run a hand up along your stomach

to cup one breast in your palm

and squeeze gently,

lifting the other hand to pinch your other nipple.

he groans appreciatively

and palms his erection through his slacks.

“good girl,” he says softly.

you tilt your head back and continue squeezing and caressing your breasts

let out a few soft moans

to which he responds with his own groans and sharp breaths

as he rubs himself through the fabric of his pants and, you’re assuming, underwear.

 

after a few minutes, he clears his throat.

"lay down, roxy."


	2. Chapter 2

you lay down,

make yourself comfortable on the pillows

which are very soft now that you think about it.

you close your eyes

take shallow, shaky breaths.

you hear him unzip his slacks,

let them drop to the ground.

 _fuck_.

but he doesn’t come to you.

 

you look up and he’s in the chair,

wrestling his cock from the confines of his briefs,

slacks at his ankles.

he sees you

meets your eyes with his

and he smirks.

says,

“you comfortable?”

you nod,

then quickly add

“yes sir.”

he smiles,

whispers, “good.”

 

  
“now move your hands down.”

you hadn’t before noticed that your hands had been clasped together between your breasts.

you move them along your skin

down to your bottom ribs

“lower”

down to your stomach

“lower”

you slip your fingers into the waistband of your panties

“no, roxy.”

you look up at him.

“not yet,” he says.

you huff, and reach to rub your clit through your panties,

looking at him for approval as you do.

he nods.

continues to pump his cock

slowly.

“good girl,” he breathes out, lets his head tip back against the wall.

you rub a little harder at the praise.

 

  
you rub your clit in small circles through the fabric

with the middle and forefinger of your right hand,

massaging your thigh with your free hand.

after a few seconds, he says,

“faster.”

you obey,

rubbing faster.

“harder.”

you let out a shaky breath and thrust against your hand.

he chuckles,

takes a breath.

  
“get on all fours,” he says.

you clamber to flip over, kneeling and then using your arms to support yourself.

he makes a turning-around motion with his finger.

“the other way.”

you turn away from him,

look over your shoulder at him as he stands up, steps out of his slacks

and walks to the side of the bed.

your breath catches in your throat as he traces cool fingers up your thigh,

over the curve of your ass.

he makes a sort of moan,

bends down and reaches underneath you.

you part your legs a little

and he softly runs two fingers along the crotch of your panties,

making you shiver.

he follows through with the motion to end with his fingers at the waistband, above your ass,

and pulls the elastic

letting it snap against your skin with a small sting

you take a sharp breath.

“ _such_ a good girl,” he says. “so obedient.”

you fight the urge to thrust your hips into the bed.

  
  
and then he fucking does it again

and just

“daddy, _please_.”

you don’t even realize you’re saying it until he brings his hand to your ass.

_smack!_

“i thought we had an understanding, roxy.”

you gulp.

his words are laced with sugar and poison.

“do i need to punish you, my dear?”

you whimper as he flips you onto your back

pushes you so your head is resting on the pillows once again

climbs onto the bed and straddles your chest.

 

 

“be a good little girl and suck daddy’s cock,” he says, gripping himself with one hand.

you nod as he moves in,

and take his cock into your mouth when the head meets your lips.

“you can take more than that, darling,” he says.

you make a whining noise in your throat

and he takes a fistful of your hair,

pushes in further,

sucks in a long sharp breath,

pushes in further

until his cock is in your throat

and your nose is flush against dark curls and tanned skin.

  
and then he grips the headboard

and fucking

slowly

so slowly

pulls his cock out of your mouth

until just the head is past your lips

and then

thrusts in

suddenly

and a strangled cry comes from your throat

and he smirks at you.

he does it again

again

_again_

his cock sliding past your lips

your tongue

hitting the back of your throat.

  
  
he hisses as he thrusts,

takes sharp breaths,

fucking _groans_

and it’s the sexiest thing ever

you can hardly remember to breathe

and you gasp every few thrusts

and he whispers

“you like it when daddy fucks your mouth don’t you?”

“ _mmmmmmmm..._ ”

 

he thrusts faster

and faster

and grips the headboard tighter

and breathes in sharper, quicker breaths

and you reach around to squeeze his ass in your hands,

and it’s firm but soft enough to grip,

and he breathes out

“fuck”

_pant, pant_

“good girl”

and he’s leaning forward

his head against the headboard

thrusting in and out of your mouth

 

  
and then he just

stops

and gasps

and your mouth is filling with his cum

bittersweet and warm

dripping out of the sides of your mouth

down your chin.

“swallow it all,” he breathes out.


End file.
